


Alcohol

by PromptResponse



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Beer, Body Shots, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Groping, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Tequila, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptResponse/pseuds/PromptResponse
Summary: It's Jaune's birthday and he wanders into a familiar club to try experimenting with liquor. He gets more than he bargained for when no one believes he's over eighteen.





	Alcohol

“Garnet… what do you mea-” The red-clad teen started, before being spoken over by the person on the other end of her scroll. A dark skinned, well-built teen with bleach blond hair hanging past his shoulder, lounging on what looked like a club’s couch in a dishevelled suit.

 

Miltia was giving the teen her full attention, trying to hear him over the thumping techno music of the club she was in, albeit muted, while trying not to yawn. Staying up until early morning most nights while running security for a club was not conducive to a good sleeping pattern.

 

“Look, Miltia, it’s been lots of fun, believe me, _lots_ of fun,” said the teen, smiling at something off camera before turning his attention back to the girl, “but it’s just not working out. I can’t be tied down to a girl like you, you deserve better,”

 

Miltia huffed, noticing her white-themed twin standing in the doorway of the security room she was occupying, overlooking Hei Xiong’s club for him while he served drinks. “You mean you want to go fuck other people but don’t have the balls to say it,”

 

“You say it so cruelly,” complained Garnet, miming a bullet to the chest, “You’re great Millie, but well, there’s so much out there. I don’t want to miss it,”

 

“Don’t call me Millie, you scumbag. And don’t let me see you around here ever again, or Junior’s going to have to explain why someone got murdered in his club,” spat Miltia, shutting her scroll before Garnet could continue. Her face of perpetual loathing started to shatter as she did, lips starting to drop and tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

 

Melanie strode up to her twin and wrapped her arms around her from behind, leaning over the girl’s shoulder to talk to her.

 

“Don’t worry about him, he’s a jerk who’ll get what’s coming to him. But we do have a job… hey, look, underage banning on Camera Four,” Melanie pointed out a figure entering through the crowded door through a monitor.

 

Jaune edged his way into the club cautiously. He’d turned eighteen that day and, memories of birthday bumps fresh in his mind from seven huntress sisters, had been treading on eggshells around his team, trying not to let slip what the day meant to him. After a tense day, he’d decided to stomach the airship ride into Vale and visit a club.

 

Soon enough, he found himself in the queue for the one he thought looked the least likely to cause trouble, a big bass-thumping nightclub with several burly men at the door.

 

_‘Let’s see… shirt? Clean. Pits? Deodorized. Breath? Refreshingly minty. I got this,’_ thought Jaune, smoothing down the white button-up shirt he’d paired with his usual jeans. Walking up to the door, he was eyed by the security guard. He gave the man a small nod. The guard looked him up and down, probably checking for any hidden weapons, before thumbing over his shoulder and letting Jaune enter. Slipping past, Jaune walked up to the less crowded counter and paid his cover fee.

 

Walking aside and entering the main doors, the bass suddenly shook Jaune’s bones, pounding away at him intensely.

 

“Damn, it’s hot in here…” noted Jaune, the body heat of the crowd of Friday night revellers immediately palpable, a musk of sweat and energy. “I should get a drink,”

 

Jaune mused that even the person he’d entered next to hadn’t seemed to be able to hear him, the bass was that loud and overpowering. Slowly, he started to make his way through the dancefloor towards the bar, taking inches of space where he could and entering empty spaces as if they were a vacuum.

 

As he finally got to the bar, somehow finding himself with the luck to be near an open barstool, he was already panting from the heat. As he sat down, the bartender walked up to him. A large man with a groomed beard in a well put together pants-shirt-waistcoat arrangement.

 

“What’ll it be?” he asked distractedly, eyes flickering to keep an eye on the dancefloor.

 

Jaune paused for a second. He had absolutely no idea. What was that stuff he’d seen his sisters drink when they thought mom wasn’t watching?

 

“Pint of vodka, please,” he asked, falsely confident.

 

This gave Junior pause for thought as he looked closer at who he was serving.

 

“Pint of… are you fucking crazy kid? In fact, what the hell are you doing in my club? Did Xuan Yu let you in? Crazy bastard. Look, unless you’re eighteen, you ain’t getting shit from me. Lemme see your ID,” Junior ranted, looking at the young man in front of him with disdain. “Hey girls, got someone underage for you,”

 

Jaune turned around and thought the heat of the place was getting to him, seeing two nearly identical girls, a little older than him and wearing red and white dresses in similar styles, corsets and frills abound.

 

“We were just coming for him actually...” said Melanie, face impassive, “You’re going to come with us quietly, we’re having a crappy night and beating the shit out of a pretty face isn’t what we want to do,”

 

“I have a pretty fa-?” queried Jaune before being pulled off the stool by Miltia and dragged through the crowd, the sea of people parting as they saw the woman coming.

 

“She’s… urr… fiery tonight then?” asked Junior, watching the duo leave. “She does know I didn’t get the chance to check his ID right?”

 

“No… I’m going to go make sure she doesn’t kill him,” responded Melanie, following the pair through the open crowd, icy glare in place.

 

Jaune breathed deeply as he was dragged through a door marked ‘Employees Only’, leading him into a much cooler and less humid corridor. His relief was short lived as he was led down the corridor, past several kegs of liquor being stored ready for later that night, until he reached the ominous door labelled ‘Security’. He felt the rough grip on his forearm tighten as the door opened and he was thrown into the room. The room was fairly plain, excluding the array of screens against a wall, displaying a multitude of angles of the club. With a hand between his shoulders, Miltia pushed him into a hard plastic chair while she sat in the padded office chair in front of the screens, spinning around to face him.

 

Only Jaune’s fear saved him from laughing slightly when he noticed that the girl who’d dragged him all this way couldn’t touch the floor with her feet while sitting in the chair.

 

“So, out with it, why’d you try and pull this underage shit here?” started Miltia aggressively, leaning forwards and letting her feet rest on the floor.

 

“I-”

 

“Actually, you know what, I don’t want to hear excuses. Maybe if we call the cops on an underage drinker, they might ease up on us for a couple of days, god knows the trouble we went through with that fucking blondie,”

 

“Blondie?”

 

“I said _shut it_!” shouted Miltia, immediately distracted by her twin entering the room and standing against the door. “Why tonight Melanie? Why couldn’t I just get a jerk who I have to physically eject?”

 

“Miltia… have you checked his ID yet?”

 

“No, look at him, he couldn’t be eighteen,” answered Miltia rapidly, gesturing somewhat wildly. Jaune’s eyes still a little wide in fright as he eyed the claws on her wrists slowly starting to form, seemingly without her noticing.

 

Melanie turned to Jaune and crossed her arms.

 

“Show us your ID please,”

 

Jaune reached into his pocket, withdrawing his scroll and opening it to his identification. Showing it to the pair, he let them inspect it and him to their satisfaction before they both nodded, Miltia more hollowly than her sister.

 

“You’re eighteen today,” stated Miltia, still a little dazed. “I’m sorry about that kid… I’ve… had a bad day and jumped on the wrong end of things,”

 

“It’s fine… I should have expected getting ID’d. I just wanted to have some alcohol on my birthday. Might as well do something manly, y’know,” Jaune smiled awkwardly as he said that, shrugging.

 

“You’ve never drunk before?” asked Melanie, “You’re a student at Beacon, you’re allowed limited alcohol provided you don’t dick about,”

 

“Didn’t feel right drinking before I turned eighteen, so here I am,”

 

“We know… asking for a… pint of vodka,” Miltia allowed herself a smile, now she didn’t have to be the harsh security. “What do you say Mel? Shall we teach him the ways of alcohol?”

 

Mel gave Miltia a knowing look, before looking back at Jaune and cocking her head.

 

“Tempting Miltia, but what about Junior?”

 

“He can manage one night by himself,”

 

“And if that bimbo shows back up?”

 

“Same answer,”

 

“You’re really set on this?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Up for learning about alcohol from the pros kid?” asked Melanie, looking at Jaune.

 

“Uhh… sure,”

 

“Great,” grinned Miltia, grabbing the blond’s hand and pulling him out of the security room, Melanie following soon after.

 

As Jaune let himself be dragged, much more gently than before, he noticed how smooth her hands felt, especially against the rough callouses from his training. Now he’d breathed in some fresh air and his heart wasn’t ready to leap out his chest, he realised just how attractive the twins were. They were slim and petite, with a certain mischief and a surplus of self-confidence. Their hair and makeup was still impeccable, despite entering the club and physically dragging him out of it.

 

They soon reached a different door, with a multitude of locks and a thumbprint scanner. After some fussing with codes, Melanie covering his eyes as Miltia did so, they entered and were greeted by a lavishly plush carpeted stairway.

 

“Take your shoes off, we like our carpet,” said Melanie, taking off her own heels and lowering her height by two inches. Miltia did the same while Jaune kicked off his shoes. With his hand still grasped in hers, they went up the stairs, passing several modern paintings before reaching a glass door at the peak. He was led through into a spacious if sparse modern lounge, several bookshelves dotted the white painted walls and a personal bar was in its own corner; a large clean bed was visible behind another glass door off to the side. Jaune found himself pushed to sit down on the couch, Miltia still holding his hand and joining him soon after. As Melanie moved off to the open plan kitchen, Miltia rested her head on his shoulder, letting herself sink into the soft leather.

 

_‘This… is nice. But how is this going to teach me about alcohol?’_ thought Jaune “Umm… Miss Miltia…”

 

“Nuh uh,” interrupted Miltia, “Just Miltia,”

 

“Ok, Miltia, how is this teaching me about alcohol?”

 

“This is the start,” stated Melanie, reappearing silently, her feet sinking softly into the thick carpet. She handed him a long necked bottle and gave him a signal to wait. She handed an identical bottle to Miltia and kept a final one for herself, seating herself on the other side of Jaune. “This… Jaune, is a beer. I’ve done you a favor and already taken the cap off, but normally you need to that yourself. Get a bottle opener.”

 

Jaune smelt the beverage and was immediately unimpressed, the malty smell harsh on his nose.

 

“Yeah, you shouldn’t really smell cheap beer. But it’s a good starter,” said Melanie, putting the bottle to her lips. Jaune watched as she took several draws from the bottle, her neck pulsing as she swallowed. He noticed her eyes were closed as she drank, as well as the single drop of liquid that had escaped from the corner of her mouth, running down her chin and dropping to the very border of her cleavage and collarbone. As she stopped to breathe, Jaune bit the bullet and lifted his own to his mouth. In a quick motion, he raised the bottle as if drinking a soda, expecting a torrent of beer and receiving only the barest amount. He swallowed and grimaced, the after taste strong despite the small amount he drank.

 

“Try doing it slowly,” suggested Miltia, smoothly taking a draw from her own bottle, “It goes down better,”

 

Jaune eyed the bottle suspiciously, before acquiescing and taking a longer sip, letting the drink flow more gently into his mouth. He found himself swallowing the beer and immediately continuing on for the next mouthful. This repeated twice more until there was nothing left.

 

“I… didn’t think I was that thirsty,” commented Jaune, looking at the newly empty bottle.

 

“Look at the little baby bird, chugging his first beer like a pro,” said Melanie, quickly finishing her own, “Want another?”

 

Jaune nodded, Miltia raising her hand to indicate she wanted another too, her mouth full of beer. She looked at her remaining beer and swallowed, smirking as an idea came to her mind.

 

“Jaune, want to know a way to make beer taste even better?” asked Miltia, pulling herself onto her knees on the couch.

 

“Sure,” said Jaune.

 

Miltia smiled and downed the last dregs of her beer, but instead of swallowing, held them in her mouth. Grabbing Jaune’s wrists, she raised them and pinned them to the couch’s headrest as she moved to straddle him, looking down at the blond as he returned the look, slightly worried. She bent down and placed her lips to his gently, hoping he’d take the hint. After a moment he did, opening his mouth and letting Miltia transfer the beer to his own mouth. As he swallowed the beer, Miltia didn’t release her hold on his lips, continuing to kiss him.

 

“Having fun Miltia?” asked Melanie rhetorically, causing Jaune to jump at the sudden interruption, knocking their teeth together slightly.

 

“Ow… Why’d you do that Mel?” asked Miltia, rubbing her mouth.

 

“Because I wanted a turn if I’m going to be as guilty as you come tomorrow morning,”

 

Taking a draw from her second beer, Melanie leant past her twin straddling the teen, and took his lips for herself. If Jaune had been shocked at the first kiss, receiving a second like this was mind blowing. As Melanie forced the drink down his throat, Jaune felt himself get harder than he thought he’d even been in his life. The jeans he’d chosen were slightly baggy and by Miltia’s newly growing grin, she knew exactly what was going on. As Melanie broke the kiss, Jaune just alternated between staring at the pair in shock, the effect almost comical.

 

“Uhhhh,”

 

“Calm down Jaune, this is just a bit of fun for your eighteenth birthday. We’re not expecting anything more, so don’t get that into your head,” explained Miltia, “Consider this a lifetime of birthday presents and just enjoy yourself, kay?” Jaune nodded dumbly as Miltia smiled “Good boy,”

 

Jaune was handed his second beer by Melanie, who’d already taken care of most of her own, as Miltia took several draws from her new drink. The red wearing woman placed her nearly empty drink on the low coffee table next to the other empty bottles before grabbing Jaune’s shirt, starting to undo the buttons from top to bottom. As she undid each button, she placed a small kiss on his chest where each button had been, slowly sliding herself off of his lap, until she reached the final button. As she undid that, she instead reached up and gave his crotch a gentle squeeze, eliciting a small grunt from Jaune as she felt him twitch in her hands through the denim of his jeans.

 

Melanie moved from her position on the couch to be closer to Jaune, grabbing the sleeves of his shirt and pulling it off his body. Jaune flinched a little at the chill the leather held as he leant back, but it soon warmed to his body heat. What _did_ make him flinch was when he felt a small trickle of some cold liquid start at the top of his chest, poured gently to move slowly. He looked to the side and saw Melanie kneeling next to him, pouring what little remained of Miltia’s beer onto him. Miltia was knelt down between his legs, her chin resting on the button to his jeans, and tongue lavishing attention on his stomach. He watched with fascination as the beer flowed down from his chest to her mouth, the woman drinking every drop that came her way.

 

When the bottle was finished, Melanie put it on the coffee table with the others before returning to Jaune’s chest, finding a small pink nipple and focussing on that exclusively. First, she suckled it gently, pulling it into her mouth and letting it back out while being scraped by her teeth. As the hotness of her mouth encompassed his nipple, Jaune let out a husky moan, between Melanie and her ministrations, and Miltia, whose beer trail had ended with her kissing and nuzzling at his collarbone, he was having a hard time containing himself. He could feel the small spot on his boxers getting wetter as he got more excited, flowing precum onto the fabric.

 

“Miltia, go get the tequila. Lime wedges and salt too,” ordered Melanie, taking her mouth off for a moment. “Time we showed Jaune how to do a body shot,”

 

Miltia gave her twin a desperate look, but her sister returned the look before sighing and standing up briefly. With a quick motion, she dropped her dress to the floor, revealing the white strapless bra and boyshorts she wore under her dress. As if by one-upmanship, Miltia did the same thing, strutting over to the bar in just her red underwear. Jaune’s eyes followed the retreating girl as he considered the damage that could be done being scraped by the inside of a zipper.

 

Before he could worry too much, Melanie had taken her place on his lap where Miltia first sat. She rested her hands on his shoulders and wasted no time in kissing the teen, her tongue reaching inside his mouth as if to try and taste the beer he’d drunk not too long ago.

 

Jaune lost himself in the small battle they were waging for dominance of the kiss, he had strength and speed, but she had reach and flexibility, until he heard a clink of glass on glass. Looking past Melanie, he saw Miltia place a bottle of golden liquid with a little sombrero as the cap, three shot glasses, several wedges of lime and a shaker of salt, all while getting an eyeful of her cleavage.

 

“Right Jaune, lesson two. How to do a body shot,” said Melanie, acknowledging her twin’s return by getting up and grabbing her sister’s wrist. Picking up a piece of lime, she placed it in Miltia’s eager mouth, flesh facing outwards, before grabbing the salt shaker and sprinkling a healthy dose of salt across her twin’s collarbone. Finally, as she opened the bottle and poured a shot of the tequila in a glass, she turned to Jaune. “Step one, you lick the salt from your partner,” Melanie leant in and with a languorous tongue, dragged all the salt into her mouth as Miltia hummed, satisfied. While the red clad woman moaned, the small glass of booze was placed between her cleavage, “Next, you take your tequila shot,” Jaune nodded, observing as Melanie squatted down, admiring the curves of her ass, while Miltia bent over slightly, letting the shot pour into Melanie’s mouth which was swallowed quickly. The white haired girl grimaced slightly as she finished “and finally, step three is you take the lime from your partner,” With that, Melanie pulled her sister closer and bit the green fruit protruding from Miltia’s lips, letting her own lips graze her sister softly, before pulling away and letting the citrus taste fill her mouth. “Easy, right?”

 

Jaune nodded, mesmerised by the display in front of him. He’d heard stories about twins that he’d never believed until a few seconds ago.

 

“Good, because it’s your turn now, and tequila is a bastard,” teased Melanie, sprinkling the salt on her own collarbone in the same place as she did to Miltia, resting the tequila between her breasts and grabbing the lime, she bit into the sour fruit gently and straddled Jaune’s lap once again, keeping herself high.

 

Jaune paused as he tried to spot where to start, before finding the end of the salt trail and starting to lick it. The salty taste was almost too much to bear as it piled into his mouth but he withstood it to the end, the grainy substance giving way to soft skin on his tongue. He let himself sink a little lower as Melanie leant over him, pouring the tequila down his throat. As the harsh liquid entered his mouth, he had to withstand the urge the cough. The foul taste was offset by the salt in his mouth just enough so that he could swallow without being sick. When Jaune grimaced, he looked up and saw Melanie tapping the lime wedge in her mouth. Leaning up, he took the lime wedge between his own teeth and bit into it, the fresh taste of fruit transforming the previously nasty flavor into something palatable while reducing its harshness.

 

Melanie leant back a little, satisfied in her work, as Jaune looked more than a little glassy eyed from the alcohol. His aura may have strengthened his tolerance, but it still wasn’t what could be called high. Or even good.

 

“That was great, I haven’t seen someone’s first tequila shot go that well in a long time,” commented Miltia with slight awe. Jaune didn’t answer; instead content to suck on his lime wedge for the time being. “Now do it for me,”

 

Jaune looked confused for a second, before understanding she wanted a shot of the liquid. Reaching for the salt, his arm was halted by Melanie.

 

“I’ll do it, you lie down and take those jeans off,” commanded the white wearing woman.

 

Jaune obeyed sheepishly, undoing the button of his jeans with some effort and slowly pulling them down. As the jeans fell, he felt the bulge in his boxers spring out, pointing directly at Miltia. Throwing the denim garment aside, he tried to cover his erection with his hands until he felt a swift slap across his forearms.

 

“Nope, nope, nope, hands away and lay down,” said Miltia, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing Jaune down so he was laid across the couch. As his hands flickered away from his crotch, letting his boxers tent upwards towards the ceiling, his eyes fluttered as he felt Miltia grab hold of his cock. “Mmm, enjoying yourself?”

 

“Yesssss,” drawled out Jaune, turning his head to the side and staring at Miltia’s thighs at his eye level. He felt himself twitch in Miltia’s hand, eliciting a smirk from her. Before he could say any more, she plucked another piece of the lime from the plate and placed it between Jaune’s lips, running her lime-slick thumb across his lips as he bit into the fruit. Melanie came into view with the sombrero-bottle, uncapped. Running her tongue along the rim, catching the flecks of liquor and tasting them, she then silently poured a small amount of the liquor directly into Jaune’s navel.

 

Jaune fidgeted a little, slightly uncomfortable with the liquid cooling down his flesh, but held still as Melanie sprinkled the shaker of salt over his chest. Without waiting, Miltia dived in, her soft, wet tongue lapping up the salt, catching Jaune’s nipple not by accident as she did. Without drawing her tongue into her mouth, she trailed her tongue down his body to his stomach. She sealed her mouth around his navel and sucked the tequila into her mouth in a single motion, swallowing it with a look of satisfaction. She lunged forwards, capturing Jaune in a kiss, tasting the lime she’d left on his lips and stealing the fruit from his mouth in the meanwhile. Coyly, she winked, sliding down his body until her head was resting next to his erection, still going strong.

 

“Have you ever had a girl this close to you?” asked Miltia, rubbing the organ through fabric against her face, before lifting her head and breathing hot air against the tip.

 

“No,” whispered Jaune, trying to control himself

 

“Mmm, I’m glad I get to try you first,” teased the woman, “but first,” she pushed off the couch and stood, much to Jaune’s displeasure, walking to Melanie so the two were face to face. Each gave the ogling teen a cocky grin before Melanie wrapped her arms around Miltia’s hips and pushed her lips to her twins. Miltia melted into the kiss, feeling herself get aroused further as she felt her sister’s delicate touch. In return, Miltia reached her own arms behind Melanie, fingers working deftly and undoing the bra she wore.

 

Jaune watched the white material drop to the ground, followed soon by its red counterpart, before looking up. The two twins were pressed chest to chest, hiding their nipples from his sight, deliberately teasing as they stuck their tongues out at him. As Jaune continued to stare, the pair broke apart, letting him see the perky pink nipples that the twins shared, seemingly identical even there. Jaune started to toy with the waistband of his boxers, fingers starting to probe underneath at his erection, desperate to ease some pressure. His attempts were cut short by Melanie grabbing the offending hand and returning it to his side.

 

Miltia returned to her place, head near Jaune’s crotch, while Melanie found her own place knelt on the floor, head roughly level with Jaune’s. Leaning over him, Melanie captured him in a kiss, hiding Miltia from his view. Jaune froze in the kiss as he felt the fabric of his boxers pulled down, exposing his erection to the cooler air in the room. He felt Miltia stroke it experimentally a few times, before he suddenly felt the warmth of her mouth as she took it in her mouth.

 

The kiss intensified as Jaune groaned into the kiss, Melanie grabbed him by the sides of his face, biting his lower lip viciously, dragging his attention back to her. She, once again, moved his hand, this time to rest on her breast. As if by instinct, Jaune began to grope, feeling the soft flesh between his fingers; finding the nipple hardened and waiting, he gave it a pinch to see Melanie’s reaction.

 

He was satisfied when she hissed a little into the kiss, breaking it to murmur to him, “Keep that up,” while placing her own hand on top of his, the other free hand finding its way into her panties, stroking herself as Jaune played with her as she returned to kissing him.

 

Miltia was lavishing attention on Jaune’s cock, taking it deep for a moment only to withdraw and return to teasing the head with her tongue. She continued her ministrations, hearing the moans and groans of the man she was pleasuring as she played with him. It only took a few minutes until he shuddered, spilling his seed in Miltia’s mouth with a satisfied moan, Melanie still not releasing him from the kiss.

 

With an audible gulp, Miltia swallowed his cum, letting out a husky “Ahhh,” as she took a breath, licking his slowly softening cock to make sure she got everything. Seeing that Melanie wasn’t quite finished, but by the thrusting pace she was setting in her panties, she was nearly there, Miltia walked over to the bar, preparing three glasses.

 

Melanie could feel the fiery burn as Jaune continued to massage her chest, while pinching her nipple, occasionally twisting it between his thumb and forefinger. As he came, she felt his grip intensify, reaching a level of pain she wouldn’t be able to achieve alone. She rode the train of thought, her fingers acting like pistons as she felt herself on the verge of orgasm. Her eyes rolling back into her head, she finally broke the kiss as her back arched and she let out a loud, visceral shout as she came. She felt herself gush into her panties, ignoring the sensation as she rode out the orgasm, fingers slowing down and Jaune’s groping becoming gentler as she eased up her grip.

 

Panting, Melanie let herself collapse against Jaune’s chest, feeling the teen breathe in and out in recovery from his own orgasm. Awkwardly, she began to gently laugh and smile.

 

“That… was seriously incredible,” she said to no one as she peeled off her panties, leaving her the first to be naked.

 

“Yeah…” agreed Jaune, his arm curling around Melanie’s shoulders.

 

“Oh well, are you two ready for something else?” Miltia asked, carrying a tray of three glasses, each filled with what looked like cola with lime wedges inside. “Here, Cubans,”

 

Jaune righted himself, with some effort, and tucked himself back into his boxers while Melanie hopped up onto the sofa, resting her head on Jaune’s shoulder as Miltia handed her and Jaune glasses before sitting down with her own glass, resting against Jaune’s other shoulder.

 

“This is a mixer Jaune, spirits and cola basically. This one is cola, spiced rum and lime juice. Sip it, enjoy the taste, rehydrate,” explained Miltia, sipping her drink.

 

The trio sat in companionable silence, only disturbed by the occasional clink of ice on glass or an exhale after a mouthful of drink. Jaune finished his drink first, placing his glass on the coffee table next to the tequila and limes, before bringing his hands to rest on the twins’ shoulders, bringing the two closer to him, letting their body heats merge with his own as he glanced at the clock on the wall, noting it said the time was nearly four in the morning.

 

“It’s really late Miltia, Melanie,” said Jaune, somewhat worriedly

 

“Relax Jaune, they’re probably used to students spending a night or two on the town,” comforted Melanie, “You can stay the night, just remember that this isn’t a permanent arrangement,”

 

“I know,” answered Jaune, nodding, “Just… a lot of things going through my head,”

 

“Got your eye on someone at Beacon?” asked Miltia, resting her chin on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes. Jaune met them, despite being distracted by her lack of clothing.

 

“I… don’t know. There’s a girl on my team who I think likes me, but she’s a good friend… I don’t want to ruin things,”

 

“Jaune, if a girl shows that she cares about you a lot, the chances are she likes you. Just… take the shot,” suggested Melanie, “Tell you what,” the naked woman stood up, placing her nearly empty glass on the table and walking over to a desk. She opened a drawer and rummaged, pulled out a plastic card and closed the drawer again. As she approached, she showed it to Jaune who saw the club’s symbol and several numbers embossed on it, before slipping it into the pocket of his jeans on the floor. “That’s a VIP card for the club downstairs. Ask her on a date and use that card at the door. Show off a little of what you learnt today and she’ll be putty. Got it?”

 

Jaune nodded, smiling, “Thanks Miltia, you too Melanie. This… has maybe been the best birthday I’ve ever had,”

 

“Maybe?” asked Miltia, mocking hurt.

 

“Well, my fifth birthday cake _was_ really good,” joked the blond, earning him a slap to the arm. “So… what now?”

 

Miltia grabbed his hand and moved it to her crotch meaningfully.

 

“You have one last lesson, and you also owe me an orgasm. So let’s kill two birds with one stone,”

 

“Yes Miss,” answered Jaune, smiling as Miltia clambered on his lap once again, lowering her panties as she did.

 

The following morning came with a sledgehammer to the head as Jaune warily opened his eyes, trying to stop the light from getting in while still seeing things. His head pounded and his mouth was dry, and he was almost uncomfortably warm. He was laid on a soft bed, pillows propping up his head and giving him a soft place to rest. His own little piece of heaven. He looked down and found Miltia, her red eyeshadow still on, in his arms while Melanie had her own arms around him from behind. He blushed a little as he realised he was groping Miltia’s chest with both hands in his sleep, and she was reacting to it in hers. With a groan, her eyes fluttered open, as weary as his had been.

 

“Mornin’” she drawled, hiding a yawn in the greeting, “How’re you feeling?”

 

“Rough…” answered Jaune, holding his head “Like I got kicked by an Ursa,”

 

“Yeah… I expected that. Tequila is a bitch,”

 

“How do I feel like I don’t want to die?” asked Jaune, pulling the covers tighter.

 

“Urrghhh… let’s get some water then you can get out of here before Melanie wakes up,”

 

Jaune pulled the covers down just enough so he could look at Miltia in fright.

 

“She won’t regret last night, will she?”

 

“No,” deadpanned Miltia, “She’s just not a morning person,” The naked woman pulled the covers off herself, walking to the kitchen area. Jaune followed shortly, just after untangling himself from Melanie gently. When he arrived, the teen in boxers was greeted with a tall glass of water which he gratefully chugged like a babe at its mother’s breast.

 

“Thanks,” he panted, out of breath from the chugging, handing her the glass back which she refilled and sipped from.

 

“You’re welcome,” she said, mouth less dry now. “I had a lot of fun last night y’know.” She blushed slightly as she said that, avoiding eye contact.

 

“So did I,” said Jaune, obliviously, glancing at the clock. “It’s _three in the afternoon_?” He nearly shouted before Miltia put her finger to her lips.

 

“We work in a nightclub. This is the usual way things work,” explained Miltia, “Your clothes are on the couch, go get dressed and I’ll walk you to the airship station,”

 

As Jaune put his clothes back on, nearly falling over several times as he struggled with the mess that was his jeans, Miltia slipped her red dress back on from the night before. Quickly putting his shirt on, he noted the beer stain from dregs that had fallen on it previous night. As he finished, he saw Miltia at the bottom of the stairs putting on her tall boots. He joined her, slipping his shoes back on with ease before sitting on the steps and waiting.

 

Soon enough, she was finished and they strode out the door, directly back the way they’d come the previous night. The remnants of last night’s events had been cleaned away and preparations for tonight were being made. The pair of them slipped past the workers relatively uninterrupted, only glanced at once or twice as they made their way out the main door and onto the street.

 

The short walk was done mostly in silence, listening to the goings on in Vale, until they reached the airship station.

 

“Thanks for everything Miltia,” said Jaune gratefully, smiling at her as he did. Miltia’s shoulders wiggled slightly as she pondered before she suddenly grabbed his shirt by the buttons and pulled him in, pushing her lips to his one last time.

 

As she broke the brief kiss, she placed her forehead on his and looked down at the ground while she spoke.

 

“You go get the girl, but if she doesn’t make you happy, you come back. Ok Jaune?” instructed Miltia, still not looking up.

 

Jaune wrapped her in a tight hug, ignoring his messy state as he did.

 

“Promise,”

 

With that, and not a word more, Jaune broke the hug and walked into the station, ready to head back to Beacon.

 

Jaune’s trip was uneventful, beyond a worse than usual case of airsickness, until he reached the hallway his dorm room was on. A strange wheezing noise was coming down the hall; from his room, he noticed.

 

Curiously, he opened the door to his room and instantly figured things out. Ren was sat upright on a chair in front of a table, head bowed, party hat and headphones on, asleep. Nora was leaning on him, equally asleep, with a party horn in her mouth, being blown on as she breathed out. Pyrrha was around the other side of the table, eyes bleary but awake and had shot to her feet as Jaune entered. He looked at the table and saw a bright yellow cake with the word’s ‘Happy Birthday’ in messy icing, along with a couple of beers and some bottles of soda.

 

“Jaune!” exclaimed Pyrrha, not loud enough to wake the sleeping pair, “Are you ok?! You were gone all night!”

 

Jaune nodded his head, “I’m fine Pyrrha, I didn’t expect you to even know it was my birthday, let alone do anything for it,” he explained, “I’m glad you did though. Thanks Pyrrha,”

 

Pyrrha blushed a little at the gratitude.

 

“It’s nothing… a cake and a few drinks… but I wanted to celebrate your birthday. I… may have asked Ruby if she knew and apparently she did,”

 

Jaune made a mental note to never share anything desperately secret with Ruby _ever again._

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” apologised Jaune, touching his pocket as a memory returned to him “Maybe I can make it up to you?”

 

Pyrrha gave him a curious look but said nothing.

 

“I know this awesome club in town, maybe you’d like to… maybe… go grab some drinks. Just the two of us?”

 

The curious look Pyrrha gave him evolved into a blush, before settling into a smile.

 

“I’d like that Jaune,”


End file.
